Vice Versa
by Sariyuki
Summary: [COMPLETE] This is a story in which Sanzo and Hakkai don't make moony eyes at each other. Or do they?
1. Sanzo's eyes

**Title:** Vice Versa  
**Date:** 23 September 2004  
**Author:** Sariyuki  
**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki and its awesome characters belong to the great Minekura Kazuya-sama whom I worship on daily basis  
**Notes:** Nothing remotely serious. Not a Sanzo/Hakkai bashing fic. I mean, c'mon, me? Bashing Sanzo/Hakkai? You don't want the world coming to an end, do you?  
**Additional Notes:** The phrase "making moony eyes at someone" equals to when you look at someone in a loving manner (like when you have a crush on someone) or it's like when you gaze at someone longingly or something like that anyway...

-.-.-

It was one of those days when things were quiet and nature seemed mildly agreeable. Sanzo sipped the hot tea approvingly before flicking the newspaper to view the next page. His room was reasonably quiet, just like what he wanted it to be. Vaguely he could hear his companion bustling with whatever it was he was doing. Sanzo looked up from the paper.

He found that Hakkai was staring at him from across the room, a kettle in one hand and a table towel in another. His eyes narrowed.

"Stop making moony eyes at me, Hakkai."

Hakkai blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"I said," repeated Sanzo irritably. "Stop making moony eyes at me."

Hakkai thought for a second that either he or Sanzo had gone crazy. He was sure he didn't mishear the second time. "I did not make moony eyes at you, Sanzo."

"Ch," clearly Sanzo didn't believe what Hakkai said. He knew what he saw and this wasn't the first time either. He glared at Hakkai but the man had turned his back on him.

Uncomfortable silence fell upon the room.

Hakkai shook his head mentally and tried to finish doing his tasks for the day as quickly as possible before retiring to rest. His brain was working overtime trying to speculate about the strange accusation Sanzo had bestowed upon him out of the blue. Maybe it was an article in the paper, he guessed. Or something. He gave himself a mental equivalent of a shrug and focused his mind on the task at hand.

Carefully, Hakkai put down the kettle on the table next to where Sanzo was reading, folded the towel and placed it neatly next to the kettle. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that Sanzo was glaring at him. He sighed.

"Sanzo," he didn't bother turning around to face Sanzo when he called out.

"What?" snapped Sanzo.

"You're not making moony eyes at me, are you?"

-.-.-


	2. Gojyo's eyes

**Title:** Vice Versa  
**Date:** 28 September 2004  
**Author:** Sariyuki  
**Notes:** Thank you for all the sweet reviews for this fic. I didn't mean to make a sequel for it but the plot bunnies just didn't want to leave me alone! :P If everything goes to plan it's going to be a four chapters fic. No promises from me, but! :P

-.-.-

Hakkai entered the common room with a preoccupied air about him. Gojyo looked up from the magazine he was flicking about.

"Oi," he called out. "What's the matter?"

"Hm?"

"What's the matter?" he repeated. "You look... confused."

Hakkai made a wave with his right hand. "Oh nothing important."

"Nothing important? You can tell me about it then."

Hakkai tilted his head as if speculating if it was wise to tell his friend about the matter.

"Alright," conceded Hakkai. "I'll tell you about it but promise me you won't laugh."

Gojyo did just that, laughed. "Man, you sound like you're going to tell me about your crush or something."

"Gojyo," replied Hakkai warily. Maybe it wasn't a good idea telling it to Gojyo. He would never hear the end of it, knowing his friend's character.

"Alright, alright, tell me already."

Hakkai took a seat across the table, opposite Gojyo. There was that preoccupied expression again on his face. "Sanzo," he began. "He reckoned I had been making moony eyes at him."

"What?"

"Sanzo thought I made moony eyes at him," repeated Hakkai.

"You nearly made me choke to death there. Moony eyes, eh? Are you sure you didn't mishear him or something?"

"I am sure, Gojyo."

Gojyo thought about it. Somehow, putting Sanzo and moony eyes in one sentence just didn't do. "Where the hell did that monk get the idea from?"

"I told you not to laugh, didn't I? I don't know where he got the idea from."

Gojyo stopped laughing, with an effort. It was funny imagining anyone making moony eyes at the monk and still walking around in one piece. But if it was Hakkai... Damn but Hakkai could get away with almost anything! A thought occurred to him when he finally ceased his laughter, "Well did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you make moony eyes at him?"

"Of course not," replied Hakkai rather impatiently. Why did everyone suspect him of doing something so ridiculous? "Besides..."

"Besides what?" asked Gojyo, altogether rather too eagerly. This moony eyes business was highly amusing in his opinion.

"I don't even know how to make moony eyes at anyone."

"Huh? You don't know?"

Hakkai shook his head.

"Well, it's like this."

Gojyo demonstrated.

This time, it was Hakkai's turn to nearly choke to death. He tried not to burst into laughter, for it wasn't polite to do so. He ran a hand over his mouth quickly to cover the impending laughter. As if in cue, the distraction he was needed came as someone strolled into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Sanzo demanded.

"Oh nothing, Sanzo," Hakkai turned around, stifling the laughter as best as he could. "Gojyo is just making moony eyes at me."

"He what?!"

-.-.-


	3. Goku's eyes

**Title**: Vice Versa  
**Date**: 21 October 2004  
**Notes**: I don't think the plot of this little fic, as you'd believe, thickens. It'd be more appropriate to say that the plotlessness thickens. Ahaha... wait, it's not funny. Thank you all for reading.  
**Additional notes**: yugioh-fan88 was right. It is now Goku's turn ;)

-.-.-

As usual Sanzo read the paper. It didn't matter if it was morning or night, Sanzo read the paper. In this occasion the time was late in the afternoon. Everyone was out somewhere and he was left alone to his own devices. Which was exactly what he wanted.

"Sanzo?"

Sanzo glanced up sharply. He thought he was left alone.

"Sanzo, can I borrow your credit card?"

A pair of golden eyes greeted his sight expectantly. He knew what the boy wanted, which was food, food and more food. He had had enough complaints from the Three Aspects about overspending. He really didn't need his meditation session being disturbed by the nagging voice of the three floating heads but how could he explain to them that Goku's stomach was a bottomless pit?

Therefore, "No."

"But Sanzo, I'm hungry..."

"No."

"Aw, come on, Sanzo... it's not your credit card anyway."

"I hate to repeat myself, Goku. Get your face out of my sight."

There was a slight tremor in Sanzo's voice, a tone that Goku knew so well. The boy gulped. He was afraid of being the reason of Sanzo's incoming wrath but he really was hungry. He had been waiting forever it seemed to him for Sanzo to finish his reading but he couldn't wait anymore. His stomach spoke for him.

Sanzo glanced sharply from the paper. "You really have no manners."

"It's because I'm hungry, Sanzo. I promise I'll behave once I've enough to eat!"

"Ch."

"Sanzo...," whined Goku pitifully. "Don't you have a heart?"

Sanzo chose the best course possible in dealing with this situation, which was to ignore the whole thing. He spread and shook the paper importantly and pretended that nothing had happened in the last several minutes. He needed to catch up on the world news. He was up to...

Goku stood still in front of him. Sanzo risked a peek over the newspaper. _What the hell is he waiting for?_

"Can't you go-"

Goku's face was the epitome of miserableness. His eyes rounded so big that they dominated the whole face. There was a glassy look in those eyes and a hint of sparkles that illuminated the golden colour.

Sanzo stared.

"If you think you can win me over with that idiotic expre-"

"Please," pleaded Goku, more pitifully than ever. "Sanzo, please!"

Sanzo took a wary glance at the face once more. It seemed to him that tears were threatening to burst out from the miserably hopeful golden eyes. Sanzo gave up. There was something that was indescribably bothering him about being addressed by a pair of giant eyes. He was only human after all.

"Alright, alright! Just get out of my sight!" he threw the card out of his sleeve.

Goku cheered and dashed towards the door. "Thank you, Sanzo!"

Sanzo 'ch'ed the empty room and opened up his paper for the third time in the last ten minutes. There was a muffled conversation going on outside his room. He halted his reading.

"I've got it, Gojyo. Let's go!"

"Did you use the trick I taught you?"

"Yeah! It worked like a treat!"

"Hah! I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeah! Next time I need the credit card I'd just make moony eyes at Sanzo and he'd give it to me."

There was a muted silence as Sanzo's newspaper fell onto the cold floor.

-.-.-


	4. Hakkai's Eyes

**Title**: Vice Versa  
**Date**: 24 November 2004  
**Author**: Sariyuki  
**Notes**: I'm so sorry for the delay. I finally experienced what people call "a writer's block". Oh yay. Once again, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Cheers...!  
**Additional notes**: This one is for you, Nikoru Sanzo :)

-.-.-.-

"H-a-k-k-a-i..."

Sanzo pronounced each letter of the name with venomous precision as if to seal the fate of its owner. Every syllable dripped with the promise of dreadful vengeance and...

A head appeared in the doorway. "Yes?"

Sanzo's head turned around, faster than the speed of light.

"Did you just call me, Sanzo?"

Sanzo glared at the inquiring face. "I didn't know if eavesdropping was one of your hobbies."

Hakkai stepped inside the room, taking care to balance the tray of empty glasses he had on his right hand. "Now, now, Sanzo. I was just walking past _our_ room when I heard you calling my name."

Sanzo didn't reply but the look on his face said quite a lot of things. Hakkai sighed in defeat. "Alright, tell me what have I done this time? I seem to be getting on your nerves these days."

"I want you to stop all this moony eyes business," snapped Sanzo to the point.

Hakkai put down the tray on the table and raised one elegant eyebrow. "But I wasn't the one who –"

"I don't care!"

There was a glint of annoyance passing on Hakkai's eyes. Sanzo was beginning to get on _his_ nerves. "Fine," he said, leaving out his usual amiable tone. "But this is just so typical of you."

"What?" barked Sanzo, standing up to glower more menacingly at Hakkai. "Typical of me?" He took a step closer to the green eyed man.

Hakkai narrowed his eyes dangerously. He was getting angry now. This was getting too much. "Let go of my arm, Sanzo," he warned quietly. No one should dare to mess up with him in this mode, not if he or she wanted to see another day without losing any appendage.

Sanzo wasn't even fazed by the dangerous vibes that were radiating from the man in front of him. Something else was apparently occupying the whole of his mind. "Typical, huh?" he spat the word. "I'll show you NOT typical then."

He gripped Hakkai's arm even tighter.

"Sanzo, I'm warning yoummh-!"

Hakkai's eyes went wide as his arm was jerked forward and his mouth was clamped up by Sanzo's. _What the?_

It ended as quickly as it started but it surely had the desired effect to Sanzo's satisfaction. He smirked when he saw the stupefied expression on the usually calm man. He let go of his hold on the man's arm. Red mark was visible on the pale skin, which he had clutched so tightly before.

Hakkai got a grip of himself and then he sighed rather dramatically, "So this is what it's all about..."

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo shot an annoyed look.

"I understand now," his knowing smile was slowly appearing on his face. "You were _not_ bothered by me making moony eyes at you. You were bothered because I did _not_ make moony eyes at you. Yes?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Sanzo, being in denial doesn't help matters."

"Shut up!"

"Even now," Hakkai's smile couldn't get any wider. "You're making moony eyes at me, yes?"

"Fuck you, Hakkai."

Hakkai took the forgotten tray back in his hand and strode towards the door, completely ignoring the fuming monk. "Ah," he said, definitely in a much better mood than he was earlier. "That could easily be arranged, yes?"

-.-.-.-


End file.
